


Маскарад. Интерлюдия с Дженсеном

by CallMe



Series: Вампирская вселенная [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMe/pseuds/CallMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен и Джаред навещают Мишу во время ежегодного бала-маскарада в Праге.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маскарад. Интерлюдия с Дженсеном

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Masquerade – Interlude with Jensen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/183440) by [house_of_lantis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis). 



_Прага, Чешская Республика  
Пра́жский Град*_

 

Поправив свою уникальную, выполненную на заказ маску в золотых и черно-белых тонах[1], Дженсен вошел во Владиславский зал.   
Недавно Миша позвал их отметить юбилей – четверть века на посту Старейшины Праги. Джаред тогда сразу же загорелся идеей посетить их ежегодный бал-маскарад, и Дженсен, с улыбкой вспомнив собственный первый костюмированный бал в Париже расцвета XVI века, с радостью принял приглашение.   
И вот уже он одет в идеально подогнанный черный смокинг, галстук-бабочку и белоснежную сорочку, украшенную золотыми с кроваво-красными рубинами запонками – подарком Джареда со времени их путешествия в Тайланд.   
Дженсен прикрыл глаза и вдохнул витающий в воздухе экзотический коктейль из запахов крови. Люди, вампиры. Пражская коммуна приветствовала бывшего Старейшину Сан-Франциско словно давно утерянного, любимого сюзерена.   
Дженсен прошел дальше в зал и повернулся к восточной стене, разглядывая знакомый портрет. Много лет прошло с тех пор, как Дженсен был в Праге в последний раз. Тогда замок все еще был домом для императора Фердинанда V. Двор частенько посмеивался над монархом, обзывая его слабоумным, но Дженсен всегда подозревал за ним острый интеллект. Из-за приступов, которыми страдал правитель, многие верили в то, что он был одержим демонами. И хоть за глаза над ним насмехались, люди боялись того, как легко он мог бы их уничтожить. Сейчас-то Дженсен знал, что приступы эти были вызваны, скорее всего, эпилепсией, но во времена слаборазвитой, едва зарождающейся медицины, спасения от недуга не было, кроме как привязывать несчастного к кровати. Дженсен находился при дворе Фердинанда почти десять лет. Он даже предложил принцу дар бессмертия в надежде, что вампирская кровь окажется достаточно сильной, чтобы помочь этому красивому молодому мужчине. Но Фердинанд слишком сильно любил свой народ, чтобы подвергнуть его такому испытанию. Незадолго до того, как взойти на трон в 1848 году, он жаловал Дженсену приличное состояние, землю в предместьях Праги и на долгие годы отослал от дворца, наказав не возвращаться до самой его смерти. Фердинанд не мог видеть юность и красоту Дженсена неизменными. Так что, уважая желания монарха, Дженсен оставил Прагу, и вернулся лишь после его кончины в 1875 году, чтобы закрепить город за Бриттани.   
Сейчас же все здание было убрано в нарядные, праздничные цвета. Белоснежные каменные стены украшали насыщенно-пурпурные, ярко-бордовые и темно-бирюзовые бархатные портьеры. Сотни восковых свечей были зажжены по всему бальному залу, насыщая воздух ароматом цветущих апельсинов. На установленной подле широких окон сцене играл живой оркестр из двух дюжин участников. И тысяча повес, прекрасных, выряженных в самые вопиющие и броские костюмы стиля декадентской Венеции XV века, окружала его со всех сторон. Дженсен поднял глаза к высокому потолку, проследил взглядом изящные линии его цветочного узора. Все официанты были одеты в черное. И даже на их лицах, как часть униформы, красовались маленькие черные маски.   
Рядом остановилась милая молодая девушка с длинными светлыми волосами и подтянутой фигуркой, предлагая выбрать шампанское и – если он правильно считал скрытое желание в синих глазах – все остальное. Но Дженсен лишь чуть улыбнулся в ответ, поднял с подноса фужер и, легонько отсалютовав в ее сторону, пригубил прохладный, искристый напиток.   
Он медленно продвигался сквозь возбужденную толпу, таинственно, едва заметно улыбаясь, пока мужчины и женщины – люди, вампиры – вжимались в него гибкими телами, тянулись за прикосновением, поцелуем, предлагали свои шеи. Но вскоре Дженсен огляделся и отпустил чувства на свободу, немедленно почувствовав знакомый отклик. То, что Джаред всегда оставался самым высоким в любом обществе, до сих пор было для него нескончаемым источником веселья. Вот и сейчас тот стоял у бара неподалеку, одетый в смокинг и завораживающую шутовскую маску в сине-белых и золотых тонах[2], с маленькими золотыми колокольчиками на концах лент. Украшение полностью закрывало верхнюю половину его лица, но все внимание Дженсена было приковано лишь к его рту.  
Дженсен пошел навстречу, видя, как Джаред немедленно развернулся к нему, облокотившись на барную стойку. Неважно, сколько времени они уже провели вместе, Дженсен знал, что он никогда не устанет на него смотреть. Сейчас молодому вампиру было уже 75 лет, но физически он ни на день не состарился с тех пор, как Дженсен, желая спасти, забрал его смертную жизнь на двадцать шестом году. И Джаред был много большим, чем его пара или муж. Он был последним из его кровного рода, истинным наследником империи. Империи, которую Дженсен с радостью оставил, чтобы проводить все оставшиеся дни и ночи с самым своим любимым человеком.  
Джаред изогнул губы в улыбке, которая тут же расползлась в понимающую усмешку, а затем, оттолкнувшись от стойки, развернулся и пошел прочь сквозь толпу. Ну а Дженсен, конечно же, направится следом. Они играли в эту игру уже бессчетное множество раз. Джаред станет убегать, и Дженсен устроит погоню. Или Джаред будет вести, и Дженсен послушно пойдет вслед за ним. Зависело от игры.   
Дженсен допил шампанское, отставил фужер на стойку бара и пошел за своей парой. Ему не нужно было видеть, куда тот направился. Он просто чувствовал и знал, что найдет.  
– Дженсен!  
Остановившись, Дженсен с теплой улыбкой оглянулся на Мишу. Старейшина был одет в шелковый костюм шутовского принца с черной маской и накинутым на плечи красным бархатным плащом.   
– Миша. Добрый вечер.  
– Спасибо, что посетили в этом году наш бал-маскарад. Вы с Джаредом оказали мне огромную честь.  
– Ты зачем такой формальный? – мягко рассмеялся Дженсен.  
– Ну скажем так… Бриттани в своем время хорошо меня выдрессировала.  
Дженсен изогнул бровь, и, хотя Миша и не мог этого видеть, но определенно чувствовал его иронию.  
– Выглядит очень эффектно, – заверил Дженсен. – Джаред так хотел сюда попасть, что был просто в экстазе. Уверен, теперь каждый год захочет приезжать.  
– Вы оба всегда будете желанными гостями в этом городе, – Миша шагнул ближе и легонько сжал его руку. – Ваш дом и земля содержатся в идеальном состоянии. Вернитесь, останьтесь ненадолго. Познакомитесь поближе с нашей коммуной.   
Дженсен задумался. Может, им с Джаредом действительно пора было обрести более постоянное пристанище?   
– Спасибо, Миша. Мы подумаем.  
Миша с улыбкой кивнул и отпустил его, отойдя на шаг:  
– Он тебя, наверно, уже заждался. Но я просто хотел немножко пообщаться, пока вы не ушли.  
– Вижу, мы стали совсем предсказуемыми, – вновь рассмеялся Дженсен. – Вечно он меня с вечеринок умыкает…  
– И правильно делает, – серьезно заметил Миша, отвешивая ему учтивый поклон. Но Дженсен все равно успел поймать его озорную усмешку, когда, отвернувшись, продолжил свой путь, зная, что Джаред будет с нетерпением его ждать.

~

Джареда он нашел у окружающей наружный сад каменной ограды. На нем все еще была маска, и, откинувшись затылком на стену, он смотрел на раскинувшееся над ними чистое небо. Джареда всегда завораживало расположение звезд в каждом новом месте их путешествия.  
– Здравствуй, красавец.  
Джаред усмехнулся в ответ и немедленно подтащил Дженсена к себе, ловко просунул ногу между его бедер, надавил.  
– Кто-то сегодня в игривом настроении?  
– Господи, кажется у меня фетиш. Смотрю на тебя в этой проклятой маске и все, о чем могу думать, так это, как ты меня трахаешь, одетый только в нее, – выдохнул Джаред и развернул их, вжимая Дженсена в стену. У того едва нашлось время, что вплести пальцы в густые волосы мужа, как Джаред уже упал на колени на этот идеально-подстриженный газон и немедленно занялся секретными пуговичками и молнией на его штанах.  
Дженсен не сдержал стона, почувствовав, как теплые руки скользнули в его боксеры, достали быстро твердеющий член. Горячий и настойчивый рот тут же вырвал сбивчивый вдох, и Дженсен с силой сжал пальцы, вцепляясь Джареду в волосы:  
– Господи…  
Джаред принял глубоко сразу, поднял голову, глядя на него снизу вверх. Дженсен нашел его глаза, почти скрытые маской и лентами, и Джаред тут же поймал его взгляд, удержал, сосредоточенно за ним наблюдая. Дженсен знал, что сейчас Джаред видит поднимающийся у него от шеи к лицу яркий румянец, чует запах его крови под тонкой кожей. И сам ощущал легкую щекотку острых клыков, их медленно вытягивающиеся кончики, когда Джаред с умопомрачительный искусством играл с ним своим ртом и языком, как всегда в дребезги разбивая всякий контроль. Но затем Дженсен услышал звук расстегивающейся молнии, понимая, что Джаред сейчас обхватил себя ладонью, двигает кулаком под установленный ритм, с которым Дженсен мягко толкался в горячий рот.  
И да-а-а… Времени это займет совсем немного.  
Дженсен слегка нагнулся вперед, уперся ногами в землю, стискивая руками плечи Джареда. Ответный стон обхватил внезапной вибрацией член, и Дженсен, протяжно застонав и зажмурившись, неожиданно кончил. Будто наслаждение вытянули из него. Джаред издал сдавленный звук, судорожно сглотнул и содрогнулся, привалившись к его ногам.  
Когда Джаред все же отстранился, пройдясь напоследок губами по чувствительной головке, чем вырвал из Дженсена легкую дрожь, а сам выдохнул самоуверенный смешок, Дженсен помог ему подняться на ноги и поцеловал. Основательно, вылизывая рот и язык, смакуя свой собственный терпкий вкус. А Джаред сжимал его бедра и не давал отстраниться.   
– Кода мы вернемся в отель… Будь добр… Трахни меня, – прошептал Джаред, вылизывая его шею. – Трахни меня в этой маске.  
– Все, что пожелаешь, – Дженсен потянул скрывающую Джареда маску вверх, затем поднял на лоб собственную и притянул его в очередной поцелуй. Не закрывая глаз и не отводя друг от друга взглядов. – Всё.  
Джаред счастливо вздохнул и обвис на нем:  
– Ну а теперь мы можем уйти?  
– А я-то думал, ты захочешь еще задержаться. На бал посмотреть, – Дженсен со смешком отстранился, и они оба принялись застегиваться и поправлять сбившуюся одежду.  
– Не могу больше ждать, – Джаред вновь обхватил Дженсен руками. – И вообще-то, трахни меня в лимузине по дороге в отель.  
– Все, что пожелаешь.

 

* Пра́жский Град или Пражский Замок. Крепость в Праге. [Аналог Кремля](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/8/5/3/3/853309/75903651.jpg). 

1\. Что-то вроде [этого](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/8/5/3/3/853309/75903643.jpg) или [этого](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/8/5/3/3/853309/75903646.jpg). 

2\. [Это](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/8/5/3/3/853309/75903648.jpg) или [это](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/8/5/3/3/853309/75903654.jpg).

**Author's Note:**

> 29 августа 2012


End file.
